digital_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Digital classroom Wikia
If you are a new user posting here then please look at the convention being followed and adhere to it. Revisiting users may comment either within their own section or reply to others comments as the case may be. Thing to look at: 1. indentation; 2. section headers; 3. signing posts using four tildes AASHITHA S 1531553 Sir i had few doubts regarding the CIA 3 writing 200 words in English should we add information to a already existing information or should we make a new page?also the other doubt is can it be addition of information of higher class (may be from a text book which is used by MSc students)? : Reply to Aashitha which is useful to all students: : 1. You may create a new page on Wikipedia if the topic does not already exist else you can contribute to an existing page : 2. Wikipedia is not a substitute to a note book. It is a collection of knowledge that is paraphrased and appropriately cited so as to not contain plagiarised or copy-righted content. So please don't use content from textbooks as that would violate copyright. : Two good resources that all students need to read are https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:FAQ/Contributing and http://www.wikihow.com/Contribute-to-Wikipedia Vincentvikram (talk) 07:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I am planning to take a educational tool called "openstudy" which is a social study site and there isnt a page on this on wikipedia .so is this fine? Shall I proceed with this ? : As replied to Reshmi, "Openstudy" is a software product. Wikipedia should not be used to promote products Vincentvikram (talk) 15:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : oh ok thank you sir. : Now I m thinking of something called as "kolb's experiential learning cycle" it s a learning approach and there is no page about this on wikipedia . : is this fine? Reshmi Iyer (1531521) Sir, Is it alright if I do a review of a book (thinking a page on my erstwhile favourite book - A lunch in Paris by Elizabeth Bard) for the wikipedia assignment? And translate it in Hindi as well? I have checked and so far there has been no page for this book. Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:04, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) : Translating an literary work involves checking whether the copyright explicitly allows it for academic purposes. Books that are allowed to be translated normally have a Creative Commons type license. If you can confirm this then the book can be translated and put up on Wikisource rather than Wikipedia. Better would be to take an existing article from Wikipedia and translate that into the relevant page on hi.wikipedia.org Vincentvikram (talk) 16:15, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :: Sir, Following is my understanding of your reply - :: 1. For the hindi wikipedia article, I can take any existing wikipedia page of a literary novel (e.g.) and translate the same :: 2. For my English article, I can go ahead and update information about the "Lunch in Paris" book itself. :: Am I on the right track please?Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:25, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) ::: You got the first part right. For the second part you will have to check the Wikipedia rules about writing about novels Vincentvikram (talk) 16:42, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sir, :::: Thank you for your reply. On a side note, while I review Wikipedia rules on writing about novels - :::: regarding the learning styles questionnaire, the current URL provided does not have a questionnaire. I link-hopped and found this URL - http://www.engr.ncsu.edu/learningstyles/ilsweb.html :::: Is this the right URL? Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:44, August 29, 2015 (UTC)Reshmi (1531521) ::::: Thanks! Links updated Vincentvikram (talk) 08:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I think it would be better to stick to articles related to only educational technology for this assignment Vincentvikram (talk) 04:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir, Is it okay if I create a page for popplet tool? Reshmi.iyer (talk) 11:51, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Reshmi (1531521) :Popplet is a software product. Wikipedia should not be used to promote products. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:00, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Sir, Based on your reply on my tool, changing topic back to Reciprocal Teaching. Please let me know if I can continue along those lines. Thank youReshmi.iyer (talk) 14:14, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I have created a user sub-page for the article Vincentvikram (talk) 15:00, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Just noticed that I was searching incorrectly this afternoon and did not notice that the page on reciprocal teaching exists already on wikipedia and is dealt with quite exhaustively. Is it alright if I change to Work-Based Learning technique or Practice-based professional learning (The topic is not dealt with in the complete sense at present in Wikipedia). :::::::Apologies for the constant change of topics.Reshmi.iyer (talk) 16:26, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RAMYASMRUTHI S TALANKI 1531519 End semester paper Sir, I am sending you the link of my contribution to wiki.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teaching_method#Methods_of_instructionI have contributed a article regrading teaching methods. Sir for the kannada wikipage ,I wanted to know if I can write about a person who had publications and worked to translate books to kannada language. So sir do I create a page for teaching stratagies as there isnt one when I saw. : Your contribution, though good, is in the wrong page. The article is on the idea of 'teaching methods' while your contribution would come under teaching-learning strategies. Will undo the edit. Please discuss here a better location for your contribution :: And regarding the Kannada wiki page, my grandfather was pulishing books in kanada. He has translated several book and had a publication. So i wanted to ask if I can create a page for him and his contribution to kanada books. :::I think it would be better to stick to articles related to only educational technology for this assignment Vincentvikram (talk) 05:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I am attaching three files. One is a PDF of a journal which has the article regarding the concept maps (it is the last article in the file). One if a concept map I created with respect to content and third is the pre-test,post-test and delayed-retention test questions. Please let me know if these are good enough so i can start my pilot study.Thank you PS I am sending the files in mail, as there is no provision for it here. :The pre-test, treatment, post-test needs to happen one after the other else you won't be able to know whether they learned the knowledge/skill/attitude because of your treatment or due to other factors. Vincentvikram (talk) 05:00, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I found a article with a short description of Think-Pair-Share under cooperative learning. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cooperative_learning So shall I contribute to this article itself or shall I make a separate page and give a link in the article for my page? : Ramya, start by creating a user sub-page on Wikipedia using the syntax/tag User:YourUsername/Think Pair Share. This needs to be linked from your Wikipedia user page by placing that tag and providing a small description. On the sub-page you will be able to create a full article with the appropriate syntax, citations, neutral language, etc and without the page getting deleted by the admins too. You may refer to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Subpages Once you have developed your article in the sub-page, we can move it to an independent page. PS: Sign the end of your post with four tildes. When you edit the Vincentvikram (talk) 08:32, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sir, I have done a subpage within the article of cooperative learning. I have tired by best to understand the syntax/tag, creating subpages, editing and citing references. If there are anymore changes to me made please guide me. I am pasting the link below for the cooperative learning and I have contributed to Think-Pair-Share. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cooperative_learning (Ramyatalanki (talk) 18:18, August 31, 2015 (UTC)) :Good work! Vincentvikram (talk) 21:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Sir, I have posted an other article in this wikia. I have translated the same Think_Pair_Share article into kannada.I have check to see if there is a page regarding this and I have not come across it. :(Ramyatalanki (talk) 03:07, September 1, 2015 (UTC)) Please sign up as a Wikipedia student companion. Vincentvikram (talk) 06:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :: : Sir, I have created the kannada page with a link to an page named cooperative learning (titled in kannada). I am attaching the link here. :: https://kn.wikipedia.org/wiki/ಯೋಚಿಸಿ-ಜೊತೆಯಾಗಿ-ವಿನಿಮಯಿಸಿ :: (Ramyatalanki (talk) 16:11, September 2, 2015 (UTC)) :: :Sir, I have been trying to find the students with the wikipedia user ID. But I get a message saying the page does not exists. User:Vincentvikram Ramyatalanki (talk) 17:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Suvitha Vani 1531530 Signing up for Digital Classroom The signing up feature present in the wikia page gives you the option of editing and adding queries. The follwoing are steps to login for the digital classroom. First click on sign in, the following page will appear. fill in the details - username, email id, and password and click on create account. you will get a confirmation email with a link in it. click on it and it will redirect you back to wikia login. next in the login page please enter your 'Username' and password to login to digital classroom. please make sure that you enter your username while logging in and not your email id, as in most online loggins we are used to logging with our email id.Suvitha Vani (1531530) 15:03, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sir i am interested in translating "Instructional design" page on wikipedia in kannada. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Instructional_design. please advise if I have to translate the whole page or just part of it. thanks, Suvitha Vani (1531530) 15:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) : What is your Wikipedia username? We shall create a user sub-page wherein you can create your content. Once developed, we shall move it to the actual location. Vincentvikram (talk) 14:56, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::My Wikipedia username is Suvithavani. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Suvithavani Suvitha Vani (1531530) 15:07, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::The Kannada equivalent of the English Wikipedia is here https://kn.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E0%B2%B8%E0%B2%A6%E0%B2%B8%E0%B3%8D%E0%B2%AF:Suvithavani Can you translate 'instructional design' to Kannada as a reply. Use the standard terminology cause people will search for that term in Kannada script. :::Your Wikipedia username and password is valid on all sister projects of Wikimedia :::Ok sir i will work on that. and for my english article i would like to work on the topic "Reverse Jigsaw" technique of teaching. i could not find any info about it on wiki please advise Suvitha Vani (1531530) 00:40, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Lekha R 1531569 Sir, I have chosen "Inside-Outside cirlce" teaching strategy as my topic for CIA 3. Please suggest if I can go ahead with it. Thank You. Lekha R (talk) 12:14, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Lekha R 1531569Lekha R (talk) 12:14, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Lekha, Please put a copy of the above data into your specific userpage accessible from http://digital-classroom.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_classroom_Wikia Scroll to the bottom of the page where you will see your name. Click on your name, get a new page and post your proposal there. Vincentvikram (talk) 12:28, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Anu Divakaran 1531504 Sir, Can I write an article on the topic "Gallery Walk"? It is an active learning technique and I could not find any article related to this topic on wiki. Please advise. Anu Divakaran (talk) 14:59, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Please go ahead Vincentvikram (talk) 13:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Dhaliya David 1531507 Sir, I have selected a topic---Alternative learning style which offers a style called Code School. I have pasted the data in the page. I would like to further work on it. Please guide in whether is suitable or not. Annadaliya (talk) 15:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Annadaliya 1531507 I have taken the topic ---Code School which is an Alternative Learning Style, I would like to furthet work on it, Would you be kind enough to guide me on this topic. (talk) 15:34, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Can you provide me links to what you are referring to? Vincentvikram (talk) 13:59, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :I have replied on the other page Vincentvikram (talk) 15:20, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sir, May I continue with the topic called Code School in Alternative learning, I am asking it again because you did not answer to my mail about the 'x'pedagogy. I did not understand that. Please do help me out sir, so that I amy continue my work. ::Sir, I have done my English version part in the topic --- Code School and pasted it in my page. Sir please go through it and tell me whether to proceed or not. :::Daliya, please check my comments on your article itself. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:11, September 4, 2015 (UTC) SWATI PATEKAR 1531582 Sir, There is an article on Alternate Schooling on wiki. It has infomation about alternative schooling in countries like UK, US, Canada, Germany but there is no information regarding India. I intent to add the subheading "India" in this article. Also, I feel, I can contribute to the 'introduction' section of the article. SWATI PATEKAR (talk) 14:31, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : What is your Wikipedia username? We shall create a user sub-page wherein you can develop your article. Vincentvikram (talk) 14:53, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : Sir, it's Swati1911972 : SWATI PATEKAR (talk) 16:14, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : Dawa Dolma 1531561 Hi Sir, For the Wikipedia article, do i have to opt for a topic of an educational technology that can aid in the learning strategies or i should focus on either? (i.e.any educational technology / learning strategy). :Either is fine. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:10, September 2, 2015 (UTC) TENZIN TSUNDUE 1531502 Sign up as a Wikipedia companion. Read the links I have put up under resources. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:22, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Anushka Saikia 1531556 Sir, I would like to work on the topic "Eclectic Approach to Education" for my English article. Can I work on this? For my translation in Assamese, I would like to work on this topic https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jigsaw_(teaching_technique) Anushkas (talk) 16:49, September 2, 2015 (UTC)Anushkas (talk) 17:06, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Candida Dove D'silva (talk) 01:29, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi Sir, i have 2 topics in mind. The first is the Jigsaw method of learning. On wiki there is limited information on this method, I would like to elaborate on this technique. The second is train your memory for long term memory - I was unable to find relevant material on Wiki and hence would like to add content under this heading. Please do let me know if this is fine by you and if I can proceed. :See what is the scope of improving the jigsaw method. Use a user sub-page to develop the content. Vincentvikram (talk) 15:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Celine1985. 1531570 Sir, I have selected the topic for CIA3 - factors affecting learning. This topic is not available on WIKIPEDIA. Please let me know if this topic is good for me to proceed. Thank you Sangeetha Priya. 1531577 Sangeetha1531577 (talk) 11:38, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Sir, I have selected this tool for my CIA 3. Co-ordinated Approach of teaching. This is not available in Wikipedia. Please let me know can I take this method of teaching? Thankyou Candida 1531560 Hi Sir, i have 2 topics in mind. The first is the Jigsaw method of learning. On wiki there is limited information on this method, I would like to elaborate on this technique. The second is train your memory for long term memory - I was unable to find relevant material on Wiki and hence would like to add content under this heading. Please do let me know if this is fine by you and if I can proceed. Noor Anjum 1531574 sir, I want to contribute to this page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mathematics_education under methods and approaches in teaching mathematics.Noor Anjum (talk) 15:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Sangita Kumari 1531578 Sir, Since there is no topic available in Wikipedia related to "Differnet methods of effective learning", I would like to add introductory article on this. Can i go ahead with the proposal? Sangita Kumari (talk) 07:27, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Ganga Thatra [ 1531563] Hello sir, This is Ganga M [ 1531563]. I have chosen the concept of a ' SHADOW TEACHER' . I have chosen this topic because I m focussing on teaching the disabled children in future.Vincentvikram Divya Chacko. C 1531508 Sir , I want to take the topic of Memletics - Improve your life with better learning and memory skills http://www.memletics.com/ Thanks, Divya Chacko.C 1531508 ```` Sir i want to write an article about Jigsaw Technique . Kindly, let me know if i can proceed with this.